


Drip by Drop

by HelloIAmParker



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Bendy is creepy but we love him, Ink infests, Joey Drew is Howard Stark's Dad, Post Avengers, Various Avengers Mentioned - Freeform, Various BATIM characters mentioned, Which means Tony inherited the Ink Machine, also i love sammy lawrence so expect THAT to pop back up, the ink took joey drew and it took howard, who else will it take
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: Tonybleedsink, these days. There's a reason he avoids medical and his suit can't be seen through and there's a reason he has a machine in his chest that makes it seem like his body is blood-warm, and not ink-chilled.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Drip by Drop

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck even is this, first i start a Little Nightmares/Avengers crossover now this. Listen im super late to the game but i ADORE Bendy and the Ink Machine, and i got this idea in my head as i started reading the books. 

In the very very bottom of Stark Industries, rests a machine. It sits, untouched and pristine, as much as a machine of its ilk can be. It sits in a room where the floor sits a few inches below the doorframe, enough that a very thin layer of black rests all around the machine.

Tony knows it's there. But no one else does, or indeed, even that you can get to this floor by pressing and holding a random combination of buttons. It also takes his finger prints and an occular scan.

Tony hates it, the machine.

It had consumed his father - and he doesn't mean that figuratively. By the time they figured out what Grandpa Joseph had left to Howard, it had been too late.

All it takes is one drop, of the stuff. 

The ink.

It smears and consumes and gets into your lungs, into your blood stream. By the end, Howard had coughed ink and smelled ink and he and Maria had died trying to outrun it.

Tony doesn't try. He keeps the ink machine in pristine condition and goes down every once in a while, wades through the blackness and thinks about how it doesn't leave marks on him, not anymore. Why would it?

Tony bleeds ink, these days. There's a reason he avoids medical and his suit can't be seen through and there's a reason he has a machine in his chest that makes it seem like his body is blood-warm, and not ink-chilled.

The ink is everywhere, in him. In his heart and his lungs and his head. In the walls, miniscule pipes over the entire tower out of materials they don't need to worry about breaking. Not like Grandpa Joey, who had seen his studio constantly overrun. Both by ink, and the things it created. The creatures it birthed, both permanentlyand temporary.

They don't come out now much beyond their basement, anymore. Sammy and the Others. They all followed the ink, and he can hear them talking from the walls, but they all seem rather content to stay on the basement level, around the machine, wander a bit. Boris and Angel, especially have done what they can to make the place seem like a home, even if sometimes Tony hears Henry muttering and there's messages all over his tower he can't see without the blasted viewfinder.

Of course, Sammy and the Searchers and Boris and Angel aren't the only ones who wander their floor, though they do stay on it. Not like _him_ though.

Tony very carefully doesn't glance in the mirror, where he's sure he'd see a Devil's grin, face coated in Ink. Bendy, for sure, loves to be around in Tonys space. He's ever-dripping, but never leaves a trace. Tony ends up taking whatever ink is left strewn about, his body absorbing it with a hunger that only the starving really know.

Today the Avengers move in, and Tony still doesn't know what to do about it. This _will_ infest them, infect them. They will fall to the ink, because there's no other option.

Pepper, Happy, Rhodey. All of them had it in them, and that was on Tony, even if they'd chosen to stay afterwards.

But there's nothing he can do. He tried to deny it, tried to refuse, and Fury had said either Tony let them move in, or he was housing them on base. And Tony has seen how they look at Clint, that hatred, and how Bruce is so nervous and Steve, so goddamn young and trying to survive.

He can't do that. He doesn't know which is worse. But he made the choice, and now, they'll come, and find out Tonys greatest secret.   
  
For better, or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure where this one is going but i like the idea. Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
